1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inquiry responding apparatuses and methods, and programs used therewith, and in particular, to an inquiry responding apparatus and method in which responses to inquiries are stored in internal and external databases, and a program used therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order that an enterprise may efficiently respond to inquiries from customers, an inquiry responding system has conventionally been proposed which uses a World Wide Web (WWW) browser to receive inquiries and respond (reply) thereto.
This inquiry responding system is realized by using a single (common) database. Thus, when the system has possible responses which are geographically different, it has the following problems:    (1) The common database must be updated despite the geographically different responses (replies) in the system;    (2) A customer must use the system while being aware of which region each customer belongs to; and    (3) The use and handling of languages are complicated.